Forks
by KookieMe
Summary: ECHP and MNAW. Harry is looking into the muggle world and ends up signing up for Forks High School where he meets the Cullens. Squib!Angela.
1. Chapter 1

Summery – ECHP and MNAW. Harry is looking into the muggle world and ends up signing up for Forks High School where he meets the Cullens. Squib!Angela.

A/N: I changed Angela's background a lot really. Well for one she's obviously not a muggle, I shortened her height from 6'0 to 5'8, she doesn't have twin little brothers but instead she has a little sister and she's not with Ben (sorry people), she'll be paired up with Mike who is not a total prat in this story. Also her parents are magical as well (duh)

A/N: I'm putting the five Cullen 'children' as the same age hence they will all be seniors in this fic.

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or any other thing that you recognize like some sort of food or electronic or something. I own **nothing**. Just the plot.

Warnings: Harry and Angela bonding. SLASH. Mike Newton is _not_ a prat. Bella Bashing.

-Start!-

"So you really _are_ insane…"

He scrunched his nose as the blonde got hit on the head by one of his oldest friends.

"Honestly Draco, I think it's a perfectly good idea!"

The blonde scoffed and folded his arms, his face twisted in disgust.

"Of course you do, you thought you were a muggle for 11 years!"

"And what's _that_ suppose to mean?! I'll have you know that I _beat_ you in a duel oh mighty wizard!"

"Tch, figures, one lucky victory and the muggle-hugger thinks she's the Queen."

"Lucky?! If I remember correctly, you were on the ground groveling at my feet after I defeated you!"

"Well maybe if you didn't restrict it on _Light_ magic only then I would win as usual!"

"A little dependent on the _Dark Arts_ aren't you Malfoy?"

"A Malfoy isn't dependent on anything!"

"So says the guy who has to _depend_ on Harry to cook food for him _everyday_."

"Hey, no fair, he cooks for you too! And Harry doesn't mind, do you Harry?!"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the rapid change of topics before shrugging.

"Not really."

"See!"

Harry smiled lightly as the two continued to bicker. It reminded him a lot of how Ron and Hermione used to banter all the time. He felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought of his other long time best friend. Said red head had been begging him for help for the past few weeks, ready to pop the big question to the intelligent Gryffindor.

Of course Hermione had no idea that everyone was planning behind her back because she had been busy with her new research about the Polyjuice Potion, trying to make the effect last longer. Harry gave her another 4 or 5 months before she succeeded; Potions, though seemingly easy, was not Hermione's strong subject (Harry figured it had something to do with her inability to make a grilled cheese sandwich without making it explode, really the girl had no cooking skills what so ever) and so she usually spent a little more time on the subject.

Ron wanted Hermione to have 'the' perfect wedding if she agreed and was going as far as to plan everything as perfect as he could so Hermione wouldn't have to feel overwhelmed with her research and the wedding. He spent a lot of time with Hermione's mother, conversations ranging from colors to cake.

Harry was actually surprised to see his friend so focused on something outside of food and strategies for so long. For the past 3 weeks Ron's been searching for the perfect ring so he could ask the big question and so far he had no luck, leaving everyone else involved waiting in anticipation.

"I still don't think you should do it Harry!"

Harry blinked out of his thoughts and looked up at the frowning Slytherin.

"Um…what?"

The taller boy rolled his eyes and smacked him behind the head making Harry yelp and grab his head in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not paying attention Potter, now make sure you do!"

Harry pouted and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Fine, what?"

"Don't 'what?' me Potter! How could you even think of attending a muggle school?! You just graduated! Why waste an extra year at some…_common_ place learning _unusual_ things?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the emphasized words.

"Because _Malfoy_, believe it or not Muggles make up most of the earth's population and it would be good to know something about their world if I ever need it."

"That's what she's for!"

Draco pointed his thumb at Hermione who scowled at the blonde.

"Draco, I can't be depending on Hermione every time a new muggle technology comes out."

The blonde puffed but Harry ignored the blonde in favor of looking back down at the documents on the table, wondering where he should inhabit for a year.

-New York City, New York, Train Station-

Angela Weber sighed as she followed her parents to the disillusioned section of the Train Station. They lived in America but unfortunately electronics was delicate near magic so students had to come and go by train, the kind that's modern as it could be with coal.

Not that she'd know personally since she was a squib. She felt familiar jealousy at the thought of her younger sister being able to attend The Salem Witches' and Wizards' Institute located in Canada while she was stuck with Muggle School.

She knew she couldn't blame her sister or her parents but she couldn't help but be a little bitter inside. She _loved_ magic, she loved seeing her parents perform magic, she loved visiting the magical spots and stores and she loved the charmed candy and toys. But oh, how she wished she could actually _perform_ magic.

She remembered crying herself to sleep when she was little when she found out she was rejected and labeled a squib, because unlike other country schools, the one here did not agree on letting squibs attend.

"Angela, snap out of it."

Angela blinked and looked up at her parents who were waiting for her.

"Sorry."

They exchanged glances for a moment before nodding and proceeding to run through the secret passageway. Angela sighed before quickly following, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the magical things hopping about but her heart dropping at the reminder of what she was missing out.

"Oh there she is, Nikki!"

Angela watched with jealous eyes as her little sister looked up amongst her friends and waved before hurriedly talking to her group of friends, exchanging hugs and promises, their wands in their hands and their textbooks in their trunks.

Angela wished more than anything that she could be Nikki, just for a day, it must be great to do magic and have friends to share it with, not that she didn't have friends of her own but well…

"Hi Mom, Dad!"

Her sister exchanged hugs with her parents before nodding to her with a big smile.

"Hi Angela!"

Angela nodded back.

"Nikki…how was school?"

"Oh you know same old, same old. Too much homework! Angela can you help me with my Potions homework, please~?"

Angela wanted to say no out of jealousy but her logic side took over so instead she smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

It was the only thing as close to magic that she was able to do. When she found out she could get close to magic through potions she had poured herself into the subject so much so that she was pretty advanced especially for someone without an education in the subject.

The Train's whistle knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked towards her family who were gathering Nikki's things, getting ready to leave. Angela helped by grabbing Nikki's caged owl, Asprin.

She followed her family out of the station and into a taxi which took them towards the magical hidden alley, not that the driver knew it. Once they reached their destination, they paid for the ride and entered the store to the alley.

"-and then the thing tried to bite me, I swear!"

Angela almost tuned out her sister's chatter in favor of taking in the magical alley but then her sister started on a topic that caught her interest.

"Oh and guess what?! I heard the professors talking in the hallway before we left and 'The Harry Potter' graduated this year and even though he was offered a Quidditch position from the Montrose Magpies who won thirty-two times in the British and Irish League _and_ the European Champion twice, he declined! Said he had plans!"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you know so much about Quidditch?"

Her sister crossed her arms.

"I don't! But this is _Harry Potter_ we're talking about, so of course I would know what my Prince is being offered!"

Angela would have rolled her eyes if it was not for the somewhat truth. It is Harry Potter after all. Nikki had an obsession over the British Hero and frankly Angela didn't blame her.

Harry Potter, the only one to survive the killing curse, the person who conjured a full Patronus at the age of 13, the person who saved the world from future destruction. Everyone knew him and his stories of his Hogwarts years and his amazing skills, even in America. Angela had a huge crush on him when she was young too, hello, what girl wouldn't?

He was storied to be strong, heroic and courageous, every little girl's dream prince. She used to dream of the boy not caring if she was a squib and protecting her anyway. But then she faced reality, she was a _squib_ and someone so powerful wouldn't consider her, it wasn't a fairytale come true.

Plus, she grew to learn that her thinking was shallow, she didn't even really know the guy. So she didn't have a crush on him anymore but if she ever met him she would still be in shock and close to a dead faint. She knew from the British Paper called the 'Quibbler', which was said to be the only full truth regarding Harry Potter, that the boy didn't like the fame.

She knew if she ever met him –which was highly unlikely—that she should probably treat him like a real person but somewhere inside of her still held him in high regards. He was after all considered the most powerful wizard in the world at the age of 17 and she was his age but she was a squib so she couldn't help but put him above her instantly.

"Angela stop dragging your feet and hurry up!"

Angela jerked her head up and hastened her pace.

Meeting Harry Potter, yeah right!

…but…

She sighed; well a girl can dream can't she?

--

Okay, so yeah, my first crossover…ever. Kind of scary.

Well, R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery – ECHP and MNAW. Harry is looking into the muggle world and ends up signing up for Forks High School where he meets the Cullens. Squib!Angela.

Declaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Twilight do you think I would be writing a fanfiction right now?...Okay, if I written the canon versions then yeah, I would be on this but that's not the point. The point is that I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: Harry and Angela bonding. SLASH. Mike Newton is _not_ a prat. Bella Bashing. And I forgot to mention an OC (other character) – just one – I'm not too fond with them but I couldn't help but put one in.

-Start!-

Harry looked out the window for a brief moment before looking back down at the box in his hand which held all his possessions. Even when shrunken there was too many things to fit in his pocket and frankly he didn't trust the airport system to handle a trunk full of stuff delicately so he even shrunk his trunk and put everything in a box that was small enough to carry and hold on his lap but big enough to hold everything he wanted to take with him.

He had placed multiple cushion charms and unbreakable glass charms on his things before he walked into the muggle world. Ron still hadn't asked the big question but he promised to call Harry before he did so the-boy-who-lived could be there to celebrate with everyone else.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelt we will be arriving in Forks, Washington in 10 minutes."

Harry tightened his hold on his box; as if he ever took of the seatbelt, flying he could handle, someone else flying for him was another thing altogether.

"Hadrian?"

Harry looked to the side and smiled at the child next to him. The small boy was only 7 and Harry had met the boy when boarding the plane. The boy had dark black hair that hung around the boy's slightly tanned skin. He had light hazel bedroom eyes that made Harry want to smile. The boy would grow to be handsome one day.

"Yes Alex?"

Alex was a British orphan; he had been abandoned as a baby in the park where a strolling police had found him crying on a bench. He was sent to an orphanage which recently closed down and so the children that once inhabited that orphanage were being sent to a different orphanage, all going to America in hopes of finding a family. Alex was the only one being sent to Forks.

Harry briefly glanced at the sleeping woman who was accompanying Alex and mentally scowled. She looked to be in her early twenties and from her attitude towards Alex he could tell the woman didn't care what so ever about her charge. Alex was obviously in need of some better treatment from the way Harry saw the dirty clothes draping the boy and the dirt smudged on the boy's cheek. The boy just barely made the height requirement for his age and Harry could see some bones sticking out.

"Is America fun?"

Harry smiled softly and chuckled at the question, digging through his pocket to pull out his new handkerchief. He pulled out a water bottle that he bought before boarding the flying deathtrap and wet the cloth before carefully wiping off the dirt off the child's cheek, using gentle movements.

Alex beamed at the attention he was receiving and Harry could see the longing in the boy's eyes, longing that he as a child used to have. Harry continued to wipe the rest of the boy's face, refreshing the child.

"Well, I'm not really sure, never been there myself."

When he finished he sat back on his seat, not missing the disappointing look in the boys' eyes. He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair making the boy beam at him once more.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find a nice family."

Alex's eyes dimmed a bit and sadness took over the little boy.

"Oh…"

Harry frowned and reached out to tilt the boy's chin up.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be adopted?"

The boy grabbed his hand and stared at it, playing with his fingers – Harry let him.

"No one ever wants to adopt me though…"

"Now why would you say that?"

The boy didn't answer but Harry could see the tears gathering at the corner of the boy's eyes. Feeling guilty Harry wiped away the tears and handed the boy his handkerchief to wipe his face.

"There now, I'm sorry I made you cry."

Alex hiccupped but held on to his hand tightly as he continued to wipe his oncoming tears.

"Once again please buckle your seatbelts we are now landing."

Harry gripped his box as tightly as he could with one hand while the other stroked the back of Alex's hand in attempt to sooth the boy.

He looked out the window as the ground came closer and closer till the plane gave small jerking movement as it came to a stop. Harry waited as others stood up, waiting for Alex to let go of his hand. With much reluctance the boy did so and Harry unbuckled himself, standing up as well, both hands clutching his box.

He followed the crowd out of the plane and into the airport. He spotted a little stand that sold maps and was about to head there to make a purchase when a small hand suddenly tugged at his sleeve. He looked down to come face to face with shining blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Alex?"

Harry looked up, looking for the woman who was suppose to be in charge of the little boy and found her at a nearby stand, buying a pack of gum. He looked back down.

"Alex you really shouldn't stray, you could get lost easily in a crowd like this."

The boy looked down at his feet shamefully and Harry sighed, ruffling the boy's head, pausing when the boy mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

Alex shyly looked up and then held out his other hand, a cloth clutched in the small fist.

"I said here's your handkerchief."

Harry raised an eyebrow before smiling and patting the boy on the head.

"Why thank you but I have no intention of taking it back. When I gave it to you on the plane I was fully giving you ownership."

The boy looked up in surprise and Harry kneeled down, ignoring the fact that he was doing so in the middle of a busy airport.

"Now you better hold your head high and smile proudly okay? Get adopted by a nice good family."

Alex stared at him for a few moments before he started sniffing, tears gathering.

"T-thank you, I'll take v-very good care of it."

Harry stood up and gently led the boy towards his warden.

"I'm sure you will. Now go on."

Harry nudged Alex towards the women, the boy squeezing his hand tightly before running to the woman. Harry made sure the boy made it before he turned and walked towards his previous destination, a frown working its way to his face.

Why did he suddenly feel empty?

He glanced back in the crowd looking for Alex and the woman but another airplane just landed and he couldn't spot them over the new crowd. Pushing the feeling aside Harry turned to the man at the stand asking for a map of Forks.

-Washington Forks-

Angela locked herself in her room, looking at the empty picture frames with a bitter smile. She didn't have any pictures with her friends since…well…her friends weren't exactly her friends, at least, not anymore.

All throughout the years she kept telling herself that they were her friends, why else would they invite her to their planned fun? Well, that idea came crashing down after Isabella Swan strutted through town. At first Angela thought she found a common friend who was a little quiet and liked to read books but it turned out she was just a bitch in disguise, they all were.

Usually Angela wouldn't think of something so harsh about other people but the betrayal ran deep. After Edward Cullens broke up with Bella her true face showed through; a jealous spoiled little girl who didn't know when a rejection was slapping her in the face.

Angela didn't say anything at first but then she heard Bella talking behind her back with Jessica and Lauren. To her surprise her two 'best' friends didn't back her up and instead joined Bella in degrading her. She hoped beyond anything that the guys would at least defend her, but even though they didn't talk bad about her and the boys sort of tried (though very weakly if you asked her) to defend her, the girls cut them off easily and they simply changed the topic.

Of course no one knew she overheard them and so they acted the same as ever around her, the guys looking a little hesitate and guilty ever now and then but no, they did not know that she knew the truth. Jessica and Lauren weren't idiots, well they weren't smart either but they weren't brain-dead, they figured that if they treated her as a 'real' friend that she would be less suspicious about them using her. She wasn't exactly what you would call poor after all.

Her family did own a dress shop after all and the fact that they were wizards and witches made the seams tight and clean, the ideas just had to come and ta-da, an instant fitting clothing shop. And her 'friends' definitely took advantage of having stylish one of a kind fitting dresses for free. Not to mention how many times they asked her to copy her homework or pair up with her for a project and only did very little of it making her do the rest.

Angela felt tears gather at her eyes and she sniffed, wiping the offending salty tears away. She buried her head into her arms, what was she suppose to do after the summer? She had started to drift away from the group but what about school? This was her last year in high school coming up and she didn't want to spend it alone.

_Knock knock_

"What?"

Her voice sounded a bit horse.

"Angela, honey, your father and I are going out to work at the shop before going to Apple Alley for a week and your sister already flooed to her friend's house in Georgia for a sleepover for the rest of the week; will you be okay by yourself until we get back?"

Angela thought about it for a few seconds before scoffing. She had nothing planned anyways, not when she didn't have any friends.

"Sure Mom, have fun."

"If you need us just floo over to the Alley, we're staying at the Bristled Broomstick. We left you 50 Gallons on the table; convert it if you need anything."

"Okay Mom."

Angela mentally converted the Gallons to US dollars and she booked down $503.50 dollars, her parents must still think she's friends with those stupid…._muggles_. She instantly felt disgust with herself, sounding like one of those European Purebloods but she didn't know what else to do, what else to say. She wanted to insult them but then again she was practically a muggle anyways besides the fact that she could see magical beings like a normal witch.

She scowled at the thoughts of her former friends and figured she'd mentally thank Bella Swan for showing her the truth, no matter how much it hurt. Thinking about it she was actually surprised that the girl was still alive, considering her ex-boyfriend was a vampire. She mentally congratulated Edward from seeing the difference between love and wanting to suck his singer dry. The day Edward realized it his face showed disappointment but he looked lighter, now that he had Bella off his chest.

Angela glanced at the clock on her night stand.

2:30…

Angela looked out the window to see one of the rare sunny days peeking out. No doubt the group was at La Push right now. She stared out the window for a while before straightening up, screw those people, she'll make new friends.

Standing up and grabbing her sweater, Angela grabbed her handbag, checking to make sure she had some money; ice cream sounded good right now.

-Harry-

Harry took the keys of his new black Ford GT and placed his box on the passenger seat. He planned to head to his new home to unpack when his stomach suddenly protested. Glancing down at his torso he planned to ignore the hunger but then blushed deeply when his stomach roared in protest. Deciding on a quick snack Harry buckled himself in and turned on the AC, it was summer after all and it was a sunny day in Forks today.

Harry turned on the engine and a nice purr came alive making Harry grin and looked out on the road with excitement.

- -

So yeah, second chapter…

Imagine my surprise when I checked on my story status. You people love to press the alert button don't you? Ah, well, doesn't matter, it actually made me happy and I wasn't planning on releasing chapter 2 until Saturday but the story status and reviews made me really happy so I decided to add it in early.

Thank you very much for your reviews.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery – ECHP and MNAW. Harry is looking into the muggle world and ends up signing up for Forks High School where he meets the Cullens. Squib!Angela.

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: I read the reviews (which by the way I loved and of course some of you guys already caught something I hoped you'd catch) and there was just one review that had me confused. I think it said if they could borrow Alex?? Was that a joke or a request? By all mean use him if you want. If it was a joke then I guess this doesn't really apply.

Warnings: Harry and Angela bonding. SLASH. Mike Newton is _not_ a prat. Bella Bashing. An OC. I'm a sucker for beautiful Harry.

-Start!-

Angela nibbled at the cone of her ice cream, humming softly to herself.

"Oh, hi Angela!"

Angela looked up and frowned.

"Oh…hi Isabella."

Bella scowled openly before putting on her fake mask, something that Angela could now see through.

"Bella… I like to be called Bella…"

"Oh right, sorry Isabel—I mean Bella."

The girl's smile twitched and her hands clenched in anger. Angela's smile widened. Good.

Bella was about to say something, probably something insulting too when a sudden purr of a clean engine broke through the air.

Angela ignored the browned haired banshee and turned her head towards the sound. Her mouth dropped when a brand new car that made the Cullen's look like a toy, rolled in. She heard a gasp; no doubt the banshee also noticed that car as did everyone else.

Angela watched as the slick new black car door open and a figure of 5'7 or so walked out and this time she joined the banshee in gasping. What walked out of the car was a male goddess, he had to be. It was obvious the creature was male from the flat tone chest that showed from the form fitting black v-neck t-shit, the faded out pair of jeans fitting nicely around his legs. But his form was lithe like, beautifully so that it gave him a feminine touch. Skin so pale and face so alluring that Angela was sure this creature was a veela, he had to be.

Messy black hair with the slightest hint of red highlights framed a heart shaped face, bright pink lips pulled into a thoughtful smile, a small cute nose, and big emerald eyes framed by long sooth eyelashes with small oval glasses placed smartly on the bridge of his nose. At the sight of his eyes Angela blinked and gasped once more.

"H-Harry Potter?"

The teen that emerged from the car and whipped his head towards her and she gasped again when the strands of his hair flicked for a second, showing the ever famous scar and confirming her theory.

The teen stared into her eyes and her heart pounded against her chest. Holy hell, it was Harry Potter! The teen slowly made his way to the ice cream window, his eyes never left hers. She felt her cheeks redden and that's when Harry sent her an amused smile before turning to the woman at the window.

"One Strawberry Chocolate Swirl."

Angela attempted to calm down as the females around her sighed dreamingly at the accented voice. She resisted from joining. So her little girl crush wasn't misplaced after all.

"H-here you go sir."

"Thanks."

Angela ducked her head back down, staring at her forgotten cone, continuing to nibble on the edge.

"Oh!"

Angela resisted from looking up when new dragon hide boots came into her view of the ground and heard Bella trying to put on her fake act.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, are you new here?"

"Oh, I'm Hadrian Black, nice to meet you. And yes I am new."

Bella let out a small shy giggle making Angela mentally scoffed, Harry Potter wouldn't fall for that act.

"Something you wanted to say Angela?"

Angela jerked in shock and looked up, her eyes immediately connecting with beautiful emerald.

"Ah-hem!"

"W-what?"

Angela tore her eyes away from Harry (which was very hard to do) and looked at the Banshee who had her hands on her hip, glaring at her.

"I _said_ 'Something you wanted to say Angela?'"

"Err nope."

"Are you sure? You seem quite happy to scoff at me."

Oh? Her scoff wasn't so mental after all, opps. But before she could rush out an excuse a familiar accented voice interrupted, bring her eyes back to the famous wizard.

"Angela? Is that your name? Do you mind if I have a talk with you?"

Angela nodded dumbly, unable to believe that 'The Harry Potter' wanted to talk to her. Her!

Bella glared at her but Angela didn't care as she followed the teen to his car, all childhood law of not getting in with strangers blowing into the wind as she slid into the passenger seat. She finished her cone quickly before looking out the window, her eyes widening as the black haired beauty pulled out the ever famous 11 inch holly phoenix feather wand and calmly raised it to the air.

"_Oblivate Maximus._"

Her eyes lit up at the display of such powerful magic and she found herself in awe as the crowd was left in a daze while the British savior climbed into the car, quickly gobbled his ice cream whole in 5 seconds flat and then drove off.

A little while down the road when all there was (and would be for a while) the black road and the thick forest, Harry glanced at her before turning back to the road.

"See that box next to your foot? Hand it over please?"

She looked down and saw a small black box about the size of her head and pulled it up, handing it to Harry who took out his wand and did a small wave, shrinking it, and then placed it in his right pocket, all the while keeping his eyes on the road.

"So, Angela was it? A witch correct?"

Angela blushed deeply before looking down in shame. What was she suppose to say? Biting her lip she stared out the window determinedly.

"A squib."

Silence.

She felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes and she tried to hold them back but they gathered quickly. She sniffed, her vision clouding. She didn't notice the car had stopped moving until Harry was wiping her tears away with a napkin.

"There, there, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Those words broke her and she started sobbing loudly as a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped around. She leaned forward, comforted as she cried against his chest.

-

She didn't know how long she cried for, to her it felt like hours before she finally calmed down and when she did, she slowly leaned back, embarrassed that she just cried on her Hero, the person that she had always admired.

She could feel dry tear tracks on her face and she felt tired from crying.

"Here."

She looked towards Harry who held out a napkin to her with a sheepish smile making him look adorable.

"I recently gave away my handkerchief so I'm sorry but all I have is napkins."

She smiled softly at him and accepted the napkin, wiping her face.

"It's okay."

She winced when her voice came out horse but Harry just smiled to her and then his eyes suddenly brighten and a hand patted her head softly.

"There now, no need for tears. It won't do for a pretty lady to cry!"

Angela scoffed and sort of laughed at the same time, unable to stop the contagious smile that seem to spread on her face.

"Thanks…"

"Harry, but only when we're alone."

Angela felt a smile grow on her face.

"Okay, thanks Harry."

A handsome smile that dazzled her beyond even that of Edward Cullen or any Veela she ever met greeted her and made her heart warm.

"Now, then, let's go, we should get there so you won't stay too late."

Angela felt curious and was about to bite her question down when Harry seem to know what she was thinking and sent her an encouraging smile as he started the car. Not really used to having her voice heard personally Angela blushed a bit before gathering her courage.

"Where are we going?"

Harry put the car on drive before stepping on the gas making her notice for the first time just how fast they were going. She would have freaked out if she didn't know that Harry was a seeker with the love of speed and good reflexes and so instead of screaming her head of repeating 'oh god I'm going to die, oh god I'm going to die' she simply leaned back onto her seat and relaxed.

"My house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be living here for a year."

"Oh, that's why you turned down the Montrose Magpies seeker's position!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and sent her an amused smile making her blush, embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

"How did you know that? The press haven't even found out yet, kept it low key."

Angela blushed again.

"My sister is a witch, she goes to 'Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute' in Canada. She got back a few days ago, saying that she overheard the professors talking about it…she has quite the crush on you, but of course it's nothing bad. I mean, I used to have a crush on you too when I was little but I don't anymore.

"I'm not saying your good looking or anything, you're gorgeous, have a nice voice and powerful, it's just that I realized I admire you more than have a crush on you. I mean how could I have a crush on someone I never met? But then again I was little and your story was like a prince come true to a little girl, but I grew out of it. I'm not saying that anything you did was anything less than amazing but I finally understood that I didn't even know you so I just figured…"

Angela blushed hotly when she realized that she just ranted her secret past-crush to him and wished the earth would just swallow her whole when a sudden warm laugh bounce around the car.

She shyly looked up through her lashes, her cheeks burning as Harry laughed while keeping his eyes on the road.

When he finally calmed his laugh into a chuckle Angela buried her face into her hands, still blushing hotly.

"I'm sorry; I don't usually talk this much…or spill my past life."

The chuckle died naturally as Harry spoke.

"It's alright, you're a girl, I expect you to talk a lot, not to be sexist or anything, but hey, it's a good excuse, no? I'm sure you're usually a quiet girl so don't worry about it, if you need to rant then go ahead, I have a good pair of ears."

Angela smiled as the car slowed down while taking a turn. When the car came to a stop and before she could unbuckle her seatbelt Harry turned off the engine, got out and then opened the door for her. She blushed at such treatment, getting out of the slick car with a wide smile on her face.

Harry closed the door and offered her his left arm making her blush once more (geez she was doing that a lot today) before taking the offered arm with a wide smile. When she finally looked up she gasped.

In front of her was a large white wood wall with closed silver gates upon a dark wooden door.

"It's a box around the house, just in case any wizards or witches try to enter without permission, to muggles it would just be a normal 1 story house.

Angela just nodded dumbly as Harry smiled to her and guided her to the door. With a small wave of his hand, the gates opened without a creak and what Angela saw inside made her gasp. In front of her were hedges upon hedges that shot sky high, mist covering the dirt ground and the sun was just barely peeking from its position in the sky.

She gripped Harry's arm in fear and in return received a pat on her head as his arm slid from her grasp to her waist, pulling her close, giving her contact for comfort. She hugged his waist in return pressing her head into his shoulder in fear.

"You could say that I'm a little paranoid with the war already done and over with and all. The maze will confuse any intruders should the walls tear down. I copied it off of the Triwizard Tournament, though making new twists and turns, animals from the forbidden forest and others waiting for anyone who gets lost."

Hearing that, Angela let out a whimper and hugged Harry closer to her in fear of getting lost and meeting a deadly fate.

Harry held onto her waist firmly and cooed to her quietly.

"Don't worry, I got you."

As he started walking in she followed jumping when the gates closed behind them, the only exit. She started shivering as Harry cooed at her, navigating them through the maze. After 20 minutes or so of walking Harry suddenly stopped but Angela refused to look up until she felt the heat of the sun.

"Basilisk."

Angela felt the ground underneath her toes start to rumble and she looked up in time to see a tall hedge suddenly split into two, folding sideways to make an entrance and sunlight flooded in.

She winced and moved her eyes away from the sunlight to let her eyes adjust.

"Welcome to my home."

Her eyes lit up.

- -

Okay Chapter 3 is up and about. I know the relationship between the two went fast but I didn't have the patience to wait it out and things might move a little quick for the next chapter or two but then it'll slow down and the real part of the story will start.

No, seriously, you people like to press the alert button a lot but it made me giddy all the same. Hopefully I could get the next chapter out in 3-4 days but if I don't then I should get it out sometime in the weekend.

I'm a sucker for beautiful Harry but I can promise that I'm not going to be using his beauty a lot until later chapters. Edward and him aren't going to be like *bang, I freakin' love you* so the relationship is hopefully going to build at a good rate and not go too fast.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Summery – ECHP and MNAW. Harry is looking into the muggle world and ends up signing up for Forks High School where he meets the Cullens. Squib!Angela.

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: Harry and Angela bonding. SLASH. Mike Newton is _not_ a prat. Bella Bashing. An OC. I'm a sucker for beautiful Harry.

A/N: I've been a very bad writer, very bad indeed. Forgive me? As a treat (read: bribe), I looked through what had been typed up already and then moved things around to make it less…boring. In this chapter you get to see through the eyes of Mike, Harry, and Edward! Enjoy!

-La Push Beach-

Mike Newton wasn't as dumb and obnoxious as everyone thought. Yeah he was an athlete, yeah he struggled on some subjects, and yeah he could do some pretty stupid things sometimes…okay a lot of times, but he wasn't plain out dumb.

As he stared out at the waves as his friends surfed and laughed he couldn't help but frown at the sight of them laughing without one of their group members. Angela Weber had been his friend ever since 2nd grade when Jessica and Lauren decided to have her join them. She had been a cute and quiet little girl. He wouldn't say she was one of his really good friends but she was a friend nonetheless.

The thing was that Angela had always been soft spoken; voicing her thoughts only when asked to, her company was enjoyable. While everyone was the rowdy and the social, she was the calm and the quiet, something that Mike appreciated when he's had too much fun.

When Isabella Swan came to town half a year ago Mike had fell for the brown doe-eyed girl, mostly because she was something new so it felt refreshing to him at first. He had sought her out, as did his friends and at first everything seemed perfectly fine - the normal high school life - but then her eyes set on one Edward Cullen. For some reason Mike had seen a small glint in her eye, a sort of smug determined glint, but he had pushed the thought away, not wanting to find fault in his new crush.

Later, when she got together in a relationship with said Edward Cullen, Mike started to notice something more off about the sweet shy girl that he had (admittedly) pushed himself to like. When she thought no one was looking Mike could see Bella throwing very quick smug glances towards their tables and whenever a girl would look at Edward she would send a sort of 'I-am-greater-than-thou' look and then would do something to demand Edward's attention. Mike was unsure at first; thinking he might just be trying to find faults on purpose but the looks grew and he caught more and more until he couldn't ignore the looks anymore.

He started to become cautious of Isabella Swan.

When she wasn't hanging around the Cullens (which was usually the sunny days or when she just tagged along to La Push) she would join their table and talk in a sort of subtle manner about people.

Mike, who had once felt jealous that Edward had her, now felt pity; Isabella had slowly turned out to be the opposite of what he fell for. Edward had eventually figured something out and had broken up with her, something that she didn't take happily. On the same day it happened she had ran to them and ranted through crocodile tears. Mike had been disgusted at how she could insult the family so quickly over a break up. He knew Jessica and Lauren weren't the greatest people but because he knew them since diapers he had always turned a blind eye.

The truth was he was afraid: afraid of being alone. He was popular, he had friends, he was getting through school, that's all he wanted and that's why he made sure to be rowdy, to be the center of attention, to hang on to his friends that weren't so nice. He ignored so many of their hateful comments towards teachers, towards classmates, towards the Cullens, and even towards him once and a while but that changed when they started to attack on Angela, their own best friend and who was leading the attack? Isabella Swan.

During lunch when Angela was supposed to be at the library for a while Bella started an attack towards Angela, something that surprised all the guys but apparently not the girls. Jessica and Lauren joined right in, degrading their long time friend and Mike just sat there. He knew it was unfair of him to just sit there, not defending such a sweet girl but he didn't want to suddenly lose all his friends so his weak protest was easily shot down.

After that it became hard to look at Angela in the eye and guilt filled him everyday when he would see her pass by. He knew that he should have defended her and the fact that he didn't when she had been nothing but nice and supportive through the years made him feel awful. And that wasn't the worse of yet, recently since the beginning of the last month of school Angela seem to be drifting away from the group and it seemed like Bella had taken her place.

That made Mike frown; he didn't like a person like Bella to replace someone as Angela.

So here he was sitting on the sand in La Push Beach face buried in his hands, wondering just what the hell has he been doing.

-Angela-

Angela took another bite out of her strawberry waiting for Harry to return, he was setting up the fireplace area for later. As she looked around the peaceful surrounds she couldn't help but let out a smile.

After helping Harry prepare dinner she had set up the table on the backyard patio as he hung up round paper lanterns for lights with white Christmas lights circling the wires. It gave the nightly sky a nice little glow.

During dinner Harry and she had talked to one another after realizing that they were actually complete strangers. So he told her the unedited version of some of his adventures that had her crying, laughing and baffled. It was then she had come in terms that no, she did not seek out Harry as a lover but she really did enjoy his company and personality that she wouldn't mind spending time with him often.

In return of his talk she spilled out her guts: her topics ranging from her jealousy of her sister to the Bella incident. She thought that he would be disgusted by her emotions that she held but he simply smiled softly to her and said that it must have hurt to not voice her feelings that time. After that she had found herself once again crying into his chest.

By the time she finished, it was already nearly eight since it took so long to prepare the food and the sun was starting to set making the sky a nice combination of pink and blue. They just started on desert when Harry somehow figured out she was home alone for a week. He immediately protested her being home alone for that long and somehow convinced her to stay over for the week and help him decorate the house. So now she was waiting for Harry to finish setting up the fireplace where they will be sleeping in front of in sleeping bags since the house was currently empty of furniture. He was going to drive her home so she could pack for the week before returning back.

"I knew you had a sweet tooth."

Angela looked up and blushed when a beautiful teasing smile greeted her.

"At least I don't gobble a two scoop ice cream cone in five seconds flat."

Okay, not really a good comeback, but it was something.

The grin on the savior's face widened before he took out his wand and did a small wave; instantly, the tableware floated into the house and Angela could hear the dishes clanking from the sink.

"I'm jealous right now."

Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hand to her mouth, unable to believe she just said it out loud to the person she was jealous of.

_Oh god, I hope he doesn't hate me now!_

She took a small glance and instead of anger she saw sympathy, something she usually minded about having.

"I know…I'll let you read all the potions books as you want when this house is set up alright Angel?"

Angela felt her heart warm as he once again offered his arm as he did when she first arrived.

"Alright, thank you Harry."

He simply smiled.

-Harry-

He stepped on the brakes as a yellow light turned on.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry heard a voice that seemed very similar to Draco said 'You're spoiling her.'

But he ignored it.

So what if he was spoiling someone he practically just met? He always wanted a sibling and it wasn't like she was a brat about it. Beside she just lost all her friends, something that he still had, and he figured she needed to be spoiled ever once in a while.

"Harry?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to Muggle School while you're here?"

_Muggle School? Do I really want to? I mean I told Draco and Hermione I was but then again Draco was right about learning __**unusual**__ things._

Glancing to the side Harry could see the hopeful look that Angela was trying to hide behind curiosity.

"Do you want me to?"

Angela looked surprised at the question before slowly nodding, looking ashamed.

"I know it's pretty selfish of me but I would like to have a friend in school after you know…"

She looked utterly ashamed at her own feelings but Harry understood. Her friends had abandoned her like how the school turned on him from time to time. But hers must hurt greatly; to find out her childhood friends could throw her away so easily after a spoilt girl came around.

"Don't worry Angela, I'll be there with you…but you have to help me paint the rooms in return, _all_ of the rooms."

A smile broke her face and her eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Okay. Oh, take the left here."

Harry followed her instructions and they soon arrived at her muggle home.

-Cullen's Residence-

Sitting in front of his piano Edward Masen Cullen thought of his recent break up, well kind of recent, he broke up with Bella at the beginning of April, 2 weeks after the incident with James. When he saw her laying on the ground with the venom from James spreading all he felt was the need to suck her dry. The only thing that would've stopped him was the disappointment that he had to face from his family, he was a lonely soul as it is and he did not want to lose his family.

The monster inside of him (or was it just him?) snarled at her as he sucked on the venom, yelling that if that girl had just died when the car almost hit her then he wouldn't have to put his family through this. At the thought he had started to suck her blood, determined to kill her then and there but Carlisle had stopped him, sending him off with Emmett to feed off of animals.

During the stay at the hospital Edward had thought about it long and hard before he finally determined that he was not in love with Bella. No, in fact he found her very annoying when he got past her lovely blood and her 'mysterious' mind. She was obviously very nosey in his family's business and very smug now that he remembered all the looks she threw to people from the corner of his eyes.

When he was human he was very good at reading people, which resulted in his power of being able to read minds, or at least that's what makes sense. Now that he observed himself he knew he had been relying on his powers way too much. And because he was so use to his powers of being able to read people's thoughts, the fact that he couldn't read her thoughts had stumped him.

Though her thoughts were shrouded, her body movement and her undertone talking had not been. He felt disappointed in himself for he knew that if he had still been his human self he would have picked up on her attitude right away. Having to depend on his power made him miss something so big, now he could see why everyone in his family felt very cautious towards her and very reluctant to befriend her.

Heck even Esme was reluctant, her mind questioning if he was so sure about his choice. Now it was the first week of July, it's been 3 months since the break up, and he found himself feeling empty. Though he was glad he was away from that little fake he was now once again without a companion. It was the miss of a companion for so long that had made him act so childish and selfish, he understood that now.

"Edward?"

Looking up Edward blinked like a human at the site of his family sitting around him or leaning against the window, watching him. He looked at them careful before solely turning to his mother who had addressed him.

"Yes Esme?"

She smiled sadly at him.

"Will you play for your family?"

Pausing, he looked around, surprised to see everyone smiling, waiting for a song. Slowly, confused, he nodded and lifted the cover over the keys. Slowly he tapped one key and then another before a slow song started to develop.

_Its okay son, it will be okay._

_Oh Edward, my little boy, I hope you know that your family will always stand by you._

_I told you the little human wasn't worth it…don't brood; the little fake doesn't deserve it._

_Damn man, I'm sorry you had to suffer._

_If only I saw this, I'm sorry Edward._

_It is unfortunate but at least now you are free, you can now go find your real mate, I never liked the feelings coming off of that human, too much lust._

Edward choked humanly at the last thought and whipped his head at his brother in disgust who simply shrugged. Oh thank god he broke up with her; he so did not want to have sex with Bella. Wanting to turn away from such disgusting thoughts Edward moved his thoughts to his family who sat in the very same room, listening to him playing, supporting him when he needed it.

Smiling a little he brought the song to a happier tune.

Phew…so…forgive me yet?

In the original document I actually have a different opening that has been deleted for this, since I found it kind of boring and long. But if you guys want to read it just tell me and I'll post it as a deleted scene as a different chapter the same time I update the next chapter.

R&R


End file.
